MogChat
by Yumi Moony
Summary: Os moogles criaram um novo sistema de comunicação chamado MogChat, que é basicamente uma sala de bate papo de internet. Confusão, gritaria,mal entendido,romances estranhos o esperam nessa série de histórias malucas!
1. Reunião

**MogChat**

Sinopse: Os moogles criaram um novo sistema de comunicação, chamado MogChat, e basicamente consiste no que você, meu caro leitor, está pensando: uma sala de bate-papo com os personagens de FFIX! Have fun!

Legendas: Eu realmente acho isso desnecessário, já que no decorrer da história os personagens se apresentam (e outros nem precisam disso). Mas, em todo caso, está aqui:

MasterThief: Zidane

Dagger: Dagger/Garnet

KawaiiGirl: Eiko

Captain-of-Pluto: Steiner

Blackmage: Vivi

Luna: Freya

RedAvenger: Amarant

Iwantfood: Quina

Essas são de alguma utilidade saber:

(blablabla): representa o pensamento do personagem

**lalala:** ações ocorridas na sala de chat

-nanana-: tempo decorrido

Bom, agora vamos à história!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 01- Reunião**

**MasterThief entra na sala**

MasterThief: Pô, ninguém entrou na sala ainda?

MasterThief: Mas que bando de lerdos...

MasterThief: ...

MasterThief: Lalalalala...

-algum tempo depois-

MasterThief: Será que ninguém vai aparecer aqui?

MasterThief: APAREÇAM!!!!

MasterThief: ...

**Dagger entra na sala**

MasterThief: Dagger! Até que enfim alguém entrou na sala!

Dagger: E não foi fácil, esse novo sistema dos moogles é realmente complicado...ahn...é você, Zidane?

MasterThief: Sim, sou eu mesmo! Hummm, você podia ter colocado um apelido, fica mais fácil pras pessoas não te reconhecerem...

Dagger: Bom, eu estava sem idéias para um apelido então resolvi deixar Dagger mesmo...acho que ninguém irá me reconhecer como a princesa de Alexandria neste local.

MasterThief: Awwww, você continua com o tom formal de sempre...

**KawaiiGirl entra na sala**

KawaiiGirl: OOOLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

MasterThief: hn...Eiko????

KawaiiGirl: Sou eu mesma!!!!

Dagger: Olá, Eiko!

MasterThief: Beleza, aqui é o Zidane, Eiko! Vamos esperar pra ver se o resto do povo entra, okay?

Dagger: Zidane, você convidou todo mundo?

MasterThief: Sim! Falei pra eles que iríamos fazer uma reunião aqui no MogChat, mas até agora só vocês duas apareceram...

KawaiiGirl: Oh! Recebi um e-mail do Vivi!!! Nyaaaaa aquele bebê-chorão não consegue entrar aqui...

MasterThief: Putz...

KawaiiGirl: Peraí que vou ajudar ele! Já volto!!!!

**KawaiiGirl sai da sala**

MasterThief: Bom, parece que ficamos sozinhos de novo...

Dagger: Pois é...

MasterThief: Então poderíamos aproveitar juntos este momento, hein?

Dagger:... o que vc quer dizer com isso, Zidane?

**Captain-of-Pluto entra na sala**

MasterThief: Saco, o Rusty entrou na sala...

CaptainofPluto: O-O- QUÊ? COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR ASSIM??? SÓ PODIA SER O ZIDANE! PESSOAS COMO VOCÊ SÃO FÁCEIS DE RECONHECER ATÉ PELO APELIDO!!!!!

Dagger: Steiner?

Captain-of-Pluto: OH! PRINCESA, VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ AQUI! SE EU SOUBESSE, TERIA ENTRADO ANTES! PRECISO PROTEGÊ-LA DOS MALFEITORES QUE ENTRAM NESTA SALA!

MasterThief:...seria bom você desligar o "Caps Lock"...

Captain-of-Pluto: QUE CAPS LOCK???? NÃO VENHA COM BRINCADEIRAS DE MAU-GOSTO PRA CIMA DE MIM!!!!!

MasterThief: Afff...é uma tecla aí do seu teclado que deixa a letra ASSIM! ENTENDEU?????

Dagger: O Zidane tem razão, Steiner...por favor,escreva sem o Caps ligado.

Captain-of-Pluto: ME -ME -ME DESCULPE PRINCESA!!!! Pronto! Assim está melhor?

MasterThief: Aeeeeee, aprendeu a usar o teclado! Parabéns, Rusty!

**Blackmage entra na sala**

**KawaiiGirl entra na sala**

Captain-of-Pluto: GRRRRRR COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE, SEU IDIOTA!!!!!

MasterThief: Olha o Caps ligado...

Blackmage: E-e-e-eu fiz alguma coisa?

MasterThief: Pelo nick você é o Vivi...fica calmo, o Rusty tava gritando comigo.

KawaiiGirl: Finalmente você entra na sala e a primeira coisa que fala é isso???

Blackmage: Me..me desculpem...estou perdido...quem é quem nesta sala???

KawaiiGirl: Bom, você sabe que eu sou a Eiko!

MasterThief: E eu sou o Zidane!

Dagger: Hn...Garnet...ou Dagger...

Captain-of-Pluto: E eu sou o capitão Steiner, líder dos Knights de Pluto!

MasterThief: Affe, fala só o nome que ele vai saber que é você...

Captain-of-Pluto: Você fique quieto!!! Mestre Vivi, não ligue para o que este delinqüente fala!

Blackmage: u-uhum...

KawaiiGirl: Bom, já estão todos? Vamos começar????

MasterThief: Ainda não...falta mais gente...

Dagger: Por que será que estão demorando tanto?

MasterThief: Vai ver estão com dificuldade de entrar aqui, como o Vivi.

KawaiiGirl: AHHHHH! Vamos ter que esperar muito tempo???

**Luna entra na sala**

MasterThief: Luna??

Dagger: Zidane, você não disse que estranhos não teriam acesso à sala do MogChat hoje????

Luna: ...

Captain-of-Pluto: SE É ASSIM ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVE DEIXAR ESTA SALA! A PRINCESA NÃO PODE FICAR NO MEIO DE PESSOAS ESTRANHAS!!!!

MasterThief: RUSTY!!!!!! Seu imbecil cabeça-de-lata, você vai acabar falando coisa que não deve!

Dagger: Steiner...

Captain-of-Pluto: OPS...DESCULPE PRINCESA

MasterThief: Affe...

Luna: Isso realmente está engraçado, mas vocês acham que eu sou uma estranha?

KawaiiGirl: Ora, e não é? Eu não conheço ninguém que se chama Luna!!!!

Blackmage: hum...

MasterThief: Opa, peraí...acho que tinha alguém que usava um ataque com esse nome...

Blackmage: …não era a Freya?

MaterThief: Freya!!! É você!?

Luna: ...eu devia bater em você, mas isso foi divertido.

KawaiiGirl: Freya!!!!! Desculpa, achei que fosse uma intrometida invadindo a sala!!!

Captain-of-Pluto: EU TAMBÉM, MINHAS SINCERAS DESCULPAS!

Dagger:... Steiner, o Caps...

Captain-of-Pluto: OPS! Desculpe, princesa!!!!

MasterThief: Mas porquê você demorou tanto pra vir, Freya? Achei que seria uma das primeiras a entrar na sala!

Luna: Ora, alguém chamado ZIDANE TRIBAL me passou o endereço errado da sala, e me perdi, só isso.

MasterThief: Hehehe, foi mal...XD

KawaiiGirl: Gahhhhhhh! Cadê o Amarant e o/a Quina??? Quero começar logo!!!!!

Luna: Ué, eles ainda não chegaram?

MasterThief: Ainda não. Não vai dar pra começar a reunião sem eles...precisamos de todos aqui!

**RedAvenger entra na sala**

MasterThief: Yo, Amarant!

RedAvenger: ...

Blackmage: Vo-você é o Amarant?

RedAvenger: ...é tão fácil de perceber que sou eu?

MasterThief: Bom, só conheço uma pessoa que poderia se chamar "Vingador Vermelho" por aqui...desculpa, mas seu disfarce não deu certo.

Luna: É, quem sabe da próxima vez funcione.

RedAvenger: E quem é você?

Luna: Pelo jeito ninguém me reconhece com esse nick...

MasterThief: É, digamos que "Luna" não seria a primeira coisa que eu relacionaria com você, Freya.

RedAvenger: O quê? Você é a Freya?

Luna: Bingo!

Dagger: Bom...acho que agora só falta o/a Quina.

MasterThief: Droga, espero que ele/ela não tenha se esquecido do compromisso de hoje...

KawaiiGirl: GAHHHHH eu vo matar aquela coisa se ela tiver esquecido!!!!!

RedAvenger: Putz, até aqui essa pirralha é barulhenta...

KawaiiGirl: O que você disse???????

RedAvenger: ...como odeio crianças.

KawaiiGirl: O QUEEEEE?

Dagger: Er...tenham calma, por favor...

Captain-of-Pluto: Vocês dois ouviram a princesa! Fiquem quietos!

RedAvenger: ...ninguém pediu sua opinião.

Captain-of-Pluto: COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR DESSA FORMA???

Blackmage: por...por favor...não briguem...

**I-want-food entra na sala**

I-want-food: Quina chegou! Hohoho!

MasterThief: QUINA! ALELUIA!

KawaiiGirl: Porque você demorou taaaanto?????

I-want-food: Quina pede desculpa, mas estava com muita fome que parei pra fazer um lanchinho...

MasterThief: Afffff...tinha que ser...

Dagger: Bom, parece que estão todos aqui!

KawaiiGirl: SIMMMMM! Vamos começar logo!

I-want-food: Eu quero comida deliciosa!

MasterThief: Yeah, vamos começar nossa reunião!

Luna: Então, pra quê você precisou reunir todo mundo aqui hoje, Zidane?

MasterThief: Bom, reuni todos vocês hoje porque tenho algo muito importante para falar...

Dagger: E o que seria?

MasterThief: E o que poderia ser? PARA DIZER QUE ADORO TODOS VOCÊS, PESSOAL!!!

Dagger: ...

KawaiiGirl: ...

Luna: ...

RedAvenger: ...

Blackmage: ...

Captain-of-Pluto: ...

I-want-food: …isso é comida deliciosa?

Luna: Deixa eu entender uma coisa...você manda todo mundo vir aqui para dizer ISSO?

I-want-food? O que? Não é comida deliciosa????

MasterThief: Oras, eu queria apenas reunir todos vocês aqui para um momento de amizade e união. Não é esse o nosso lema?

Blackmage: Não sabia que a gente tinha um lema...

RedAvenger: ...sabia que tava perdendo meu tempo aqui.

**RedAvenger sai da sala**

MasterThief: Eeeei, espera aí , Amarant!

Blackmage: Ele se foi...

KawaiiGirl: Droga, Zidane!!! Eu te odeio!!!! Achei que seria algo realmente importante!!!!

**KawaiiGirl sai da sala**

Blackmage: A Eiko também se foi...

MasterThief: Putz, mas o que deu nesse pessoal?

I-want-food: Achei que tinha comida deliciosa aqui. Que fome...caçar sapos!

**I-want-food sai da sala**

Blackmage: Quina se foi...

MasterThief: EEEEEI! Não vão embora!!!!!

Luna: Mas só você mesmo pra fazer todo mundo largar seus afazeres para vir aqui nesta sala...

MasterThief: Mas será que ninguém sacou o que eu queria?

Luna: Não, acho que foi o contrário. Vê se da próxima vez não manda todo mundo entrar aqui achando que alguém morreu quando na verdade você quer mostrar o seu rabo.

MasterThief: Epa...foi tão ridícula assim essa reunião?

Luna: ...quer mesmo que eu responda?

**Luna sai da sala**

MasterThief: Ah...não precisa não...entendi o recado.

Dagger: É, Zidane, e eu achando que essa reunião fosse sobre algo extremamente sério.

MasterThief: Ah...até você vai me deixar, Dagger?

Captain-of-Pluto: ESSA REUNIÃO FOI ESTÚPIDA! VAMOS EMBORA, PRINCESA! SUA ALTEZA TEM COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES A FAZER!

Dagger: Sim, Steiner. Desculpe-me, Zidane.

**Dagger sai da sala**

**Captain-of-Pluto sai da sala**

Blackmage: Todo mundo se foi...

MasterThief: Cara, não achei que eles fossem ficar tão bravos assim só porque os chamei para vir aqui no MogChat fazer uma reunião descontraída, como qualquer amigo comum faria.

Blackmage: ...bom, eu gostei dessa reunião, Zidane.

MasterThief: Sério mesmo?

Blackmage: Sim...Eu estava tentando dormir quando você me chamou...tive um pesadelo horrível...mas agora acho que posso dormir! Obrigado, Zidane!

**Blackmage sai da sala**

MasterThief: Hey!Vivi!!!

MasterThief: Saco, fiquei sozinho de novo….

**Moral da história: não faça uma reunião de oito amigos se não for para algo REALMENTE importante.**


	2. Engano

Legendas:

MasterThief: Zidane

Silverdragon: Kuja

Dagger: Dagger/Garnet

Luna: Freya

I-love-myself: Kuja

KawaiiGirl: Eiko

Pandemonium: Garland

Essas são de alguma utilidade saber:

(blablabla): representa o pensamento do personagem

**lalala:** ações ocorridas na sala de chat

-nanana-: tempo decorrido

Bom, agora vamos à história!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 02- Engano**

**MasterThief entra na sala**

MasterThief: Pra variar, estou sozinho nesta sala...

MasterThief:...espero que a Dagger venha! Finalmente terei um encontro com ela!

MasterThief: Ah, tudo bem que é um tanto diferente de um encontro normal, mas mesmo assim, É UM ENCONTRO! YEAH!!!!!

MasterThief: Mal posso esperar, espero que ela não demore muito...

**Silverdragon entra na sala**

Silverdragon: Mwahahaha...olá, meu querido e adorável irmão!

MasterThief: ...

Silverdragon: Olhem só, até perdeu a fala ao me ver! Que emocionante!

MasterThief: ...

Silverdragon: Huh? O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou melhor dizendo, seu rabo?

MasterThierf: KUJA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?????

Silverdragon: Ora, vim fazer uma visita a esta sala para reencontrar meus queridos amiguinhos...mas pelo visto só você está aqui.

MasterThief; Mas...como você entrou aqui? Eu proibi o acesso à qualquer um que quisesse entrar na sala... (Claro, menos eu e Garnet.)

Silverdragon: Ah, nada que magia e suborno não resolvam...

Masterthief: ...

Silverdragon: Oh, você está tão calado, querido irmãozinho! Minha presença definitivamente faz a diferença, não é?

MasterThief: Vai, desembucha logo, o que você quer, Kuja?

Silverdragon: Aaah, isso é jeito de tratar seu querido parente? Por que tanta desconfiança? Vim em missão de paz desta vez.

Masterthief: Sei, sei...se veio até aqui é porque quer algo. Então fala logo e caia fora daqui!!!

Silverdragon: Não precisa ficar tão nervoso só porque estraguei seu romântico encontro com o pequeno canário.

MasterThief: Hey! Como você soube que estou esperando alguém???

Silverdragon: Mwahahaha...tenho meus contatos. Apenas vim para lhe dizer que seu pequeno canário não poderá vir hoje.

MasterThief: O QUE VCÊ FEZ CONM GARNET????;

Silverdragon: Oh meu deus...nem consegue teclar direito. Que deprimente...

MasterThief: fAla logo, O QUE voce fez co,m ela!!!!

Silverdragon: Nada demais, apenas passando informação.

Silverdragon: Au revoir!

MasterThief: KUJA!!!!

**Silverdragon sai da sala**

MasterThief: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! MALDITO SEJA! Preciso avisar os outros!

**MasterThief sai da sala**

**Dagger entra na sala**

Dagger: Zidane?

Dagger: Eu achei que ele já estaria aqui...

- três horas depois-

Dagger: Eu não acredito que o Zidane fez isso!

Dagger: Chega! Não vou mais esperá-lo!

**Dagger sai da sala**

**Zidane entra na sala**

**Luna entra na sala**

Luna: Você tem certeza, Zidane?

MasterThief: Absoluta! O Kuja entrou aqui na sala e disse que a Dagger não iria aparecer! Ele com certeza fez algo com ela!

Luna: Mas não pode ser, a princesa está no castelo! Como o Kuja iria seqüestrá-la sem passar pelos guardas?

MasterThief: Ah, o Kuja tem seus meios, e convenhamos, ele não é um vilãozinho qualquer.

Luna: Disso eu sei, mas não dá pra confiar no que ele fala...se lembra daquela vez no Desert Palace...

MasterThief: Sim, me lembro. Mas então como ele sabia que eu iria ter um encontro com Dagger aqui?

Luna: Bom, eu acho que é mais prudente verificarmos se ela está no castelo antes de qualquer coisa.

Zidane: Então, mandei um e-mail e o moogle do castelo disse que ela não está! Entendeu agora porque estou tão preocupado?

Luna: Você avisou os outros?

MasterThief: Sim, estão procurando por ela. Qualquer sinal dela, e-mail! Okay, Freya?

Luna: Tudo bem! Até mais!

MasterThief: See ya!

**Luna sai da sala**

MasterThief: Putz, porque o Kuja fez isso? Aquele maldito planeja o quê desta vez?

**I-love-myself entra na sala**

MasterThief: Mas o quê? Quem é você???

I-love-myself: Não me reconhece, querido irmão?

MasterThief: KUJA!!!!!

I-love-myself: Sim, eu mesmo! Sentiu saudades de mim?

MasterThief: Pare com suas brincadeiras e diga agora onde está a Dagger!!!!!

I-love-myself: Quem é Dagger?

MasterThief: ...digo, a princesa Garnet til Alexandros!!!! O que você fez com ela?

I-love-myself: Não sei do que está falando, irmãozinho...acho que esse Mogchat não está fazendo bem para você.

MasterThief: Não se faça de desentendido! Você entrou há algumas horas atrás dizendo que a princesa não iria aparecer aqui na sala! Você está escondendo algo! Diga logo, maldito!!!!

I-love-myself: Eu realmente não sei do que está falando, é minha primeira vez aqui.

MasterThief: Mentiroso! O que está aprontando????

**KawaiiGirl entra na sala**

KawaiiGirl: ZIDANEEEE! ACHEI A DAGGER!

MasterThief: Dagger! Ela está com você, Eiko?

KawaiiGirl: Sim, ela quer falar com você, Zidane...mas parece um pouco brava...

MasterThief?

KawaiiGirl: Zidane?

MasterThief: Dagger? É você?

KawaiiGirl: Zidane, você tem idéia de quanto tempo esperei por você aqui?

MasterThief: Peraí, você não foi seqüestrada pelo Kuja?

KawaiiGirl: Kuja? De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

MasterThief: Ué...

KawaiiGirl: Isso não muda o fato de que você me deixou esperando por 3 horas aqui na sala!

MasterThief: Dagger, eu...

KawaiiGirl: Não quero mais saber de encontros, ouviu bem, Sr. Zidane Tribal?

MasterThief: Peraí, Dagger! Vamos conversar!

**KawaiiGirl sai da sala**

MasterThief: Dagger...

I-love-myself: Rejeitado pelo canário….que triste, irmãozinho. Pelo menos serviu para provar minha inocência.

MasterThief: Mas não pode ser...apareceu alguém com o nick Silverdragon e falava exatamente igual a você, Kuja.

I-love-myself: Foi por este motivo que entrei aqui. Alguém está sujando minha reputação neste chat! Preciso descobrir quem está fazendo isso!

I-love-myself: Não podem existir dois Kujas no mundo! Eu sou único! O original!!!!

MasterThief: ...

I-love-myself: Mwahahaha!

MasterThief: Bah, deixa eu ir….

I-love-myself: Espere! Vai me deixar falando sozinho?

MasterThief: Recebi um fora de uma garota, um alarme falso e ainda tenho que agüentar você se auto-elogiando? Vai procurar um espelho, ele deve estar acostumado com você.

**MasterThief sai da sala**

I-love-myself: Sim, um espelho! Todo dia acordo e a primeira coisa que faço é ir ao espelho! Aaah...é tão bom se olhar no espelho e ver sua imagem refletida...saber que você é poderoso, lindo e especial...bem ao contrário de você, Zidane!

I-love-myself: Mwhahahaha...infelizmente nem todos têm a mesma sorte que eu...não é mesmo, Zidane?

I-love-myself: Zidane?

I-love-myself: ...

I-love-myself: Maldito! Me deixou falando sozinho!

I-love-myself: Vou voltar pro meu palácio e me olhar no espelho...pela 4216452675975964767527 vez.

**I-love-myself sai da sala**

**Silverdragon entra na sala**

Silverdragon: Ninguém está aqui. Ótimo...

Silverdragon: Não preciso mais desse nick.

**Silverdragon troca seu nick para Pandemonium**

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...enganei todo mundo com esse disfarce de Kuja!

Pandemonium: Divertido esse MogChat! Não tinha diversão assim há séculos!

Pandemonium: Garland, você é o máximo!

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

Pandemonium: Hahahahaha...

**Pandemonium foi expluso da sala por flood insano**

**Moral da história: nunca confie no que seu inimigo fala num chat e não espere mais que uma hora para dizer que levou um bolo do seu namorado.**


	3. Mal entendido

Legendas:

Mooglezão: um moogle qualquer

Moguinho: outro moogle qualquer

Im-in-love: Blank

Beast: Marcus

Blank: Blank

Mogri: mais um moogle qualquer

RedAvenger: Amarant

Freya: Freya

Blackmage: Vivi

MasterThief: Zidane

I-want-food: Quina

Essas são de alguma utilidade saber:

(blábláblá): representa o pensamento do personagem

**lalala:** ações ocorridas na sala de chat

-nanana-: tempo decorrido

Bom, agora vamos à história!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3- Mal entendido**

**Mooglezão entra na sala**

Mooglezão: ISTO É TERRÍVEL, KUPO!!!

Moguinho: Hey, o que aconteceu?

Mooglezão: Um e-mail, kupo! Um e-mail foi mandado para o destino errado!!!

Mooglezão: O mognet central está uma bagunça, kupo!

Moguinho: Uma bagunça? Por causa de um e-mail só, kupo?

Mooglezão: Não! Parece que mandaram para várias outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo!

Moguinho: Xiii...

Mooglezão: Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes...em todos os meus 10 anos de serviço...

Moguinho: Putz, será que vão me chamar pra lá?

Mooglezão: É capaz...

Moguinho: Mas que droga. Gosto de trabalhar aqui na manutenção do MogChat, kupo.

Mooglezão: Bom, se é pra ganhar mais, que mal tem?

Moguinho: Hum, tem razão. Espero que me chamem.

**Mooglezão sai da sala**

**Moguinho sai da sala**

-algumas horas depois-

**Im-in-love entra na sala**

**Beast entra na sala**

Im-in-love: Eu tô falando a verdade, Marcus! Aquela garota me mandou uma nova carta de amor pra mim!

Beast: Mas será que é a mesma pessoa, Blank? Pode ser brincadeira de alguém também...

Im-in-love: Ah, você tá com inveja.

Beast: ...

Im-in-love: Ahá, sabia!

Beast: Eu não tô com inveja, meu! Só acho que não dá pra você confiar numa carta de amor que vem de E-MAIL.

Im-in-love: Ah, seja por e-mail ou por carta, veja só o que ela escreveu dessa vez:

Im-in-love: "Eu não consigo ficar nem mais um dia pensando em você.

Im-in-love: Parece um sonho em que estou mergulhada e que nunca termina...

Im-in-love: Preciso falar com você...para dizer que te amo.

Im-in-love: Estarei te esperando no MogChat."

Im-in-love: Não é linda?

Beast: ...então, a tal garota vai estar aqui no MogChat. Legal, Blank, a menina nem falou o horário e o seu apelido.

Im-in-love: Er...isso são meros detalhes. É só perguntar pela garota da carta, quando entrar alguma menina aqui.

Beast: Bom, se era só isso que você tinha pra falar, eu tô vazando.

Im-in-love: Okay, okay, pode ir. Não quero ninguém segurando vela.

Beast: Affe...

**Beast sai da sala**

Im-in-love: Bom, agora é só esperar pela minha admiradora secreta!

Im-in-love: Ops...melhor mudar esse nick.

**Im-in-love troca seu nick para Blank**

Blank: Pronto!

Blank: Agora é só esperar!

-uma hora depois-

Blank: A garota deve ser muito tímida mesmo. Bom, agirei como um perfeito cavalheiro!

Blank: Vamos treinar um pouco de boas maneiras então.

-3 horas depois-

Blank: Hum...deixa eu ver...melhor chamá-la de senhorita ou dama?

Blank: Hum..pedir uma foto dela assim no primeiro encontro deve ser meio deselegante...era essa a palavra?

Blank: Como se chamavam aquele monte de regras chatas que os nobres usam toda hora? Aaah...

-5 horas depois-

Blank: Estou cansado...

Blank: Acho que ela não virá hoje...

Blank: Mas e se ela aparecer bem quando eu não estiver aqui? Ela vai ficar muito triste!

Blank: NÃO! Eu tenho que agüentar!

-10 horas depois-

Blank: Eu sei que ela vai vir...

Blank: ...meu, que sono...

**Mogri entra na sala**

Mogri: Não esperava encontrar alguém a essa hora, kupo!

Blank: ... (Um moogle? Será que foi ele/ela que me mandou a carta?)

Mogri: KUPOOOO! Está acordado?

Blank: Er..por acaso está esperando alguém?

Mogri: Não, kupo. Mas você tem que sair daqui.

Blank: Sair? Agora???

Mogri: Mas é claro! Eu tenho que fazer a manutenção do MogChat e não posso fazer isso com alguém dentro da sala.

Blank: Ah, me deixa ficar só mais um pouco!

Mogri: O quê?

Blank: Só mais um pouquinho, por favor, vai! Estou esperando alguém importante!

Mogri: Sinto muito, mas tenho que fechar a sala. Da próxima vez marca um encontro com sua namorada ou seja lá quem for em horário APROPRIADO.

Blank: POR FAVOR!

Mogri: Não, kupo! Vai dormir!

Blank: Só mais um pouco!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Mogri:...não, flood não!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Mogri: Eu vou te banir, kupo...

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

Blank: Por favor!

**Blank foi temporariamente banido da sala por flood EXTREMAMENTE insano**

Mogri: Eu avisei, kupo...

-no dia seguinte-

**RedAvenger entra na sala**

RedAvenger: ...acho que a sala está vazia.

RedAvenger: Ótimo.

RedAvenger: ...acho que estou fazendo papel de ridículo aqui.

RedAvenger: ...

RedAvenger: ...saco, eu tô fazendo papel de idiota mesmo.

RedAvenger: Dane-se a pessoa que mandou o e-mail, eu tô caindo fora daqui!

**Freya entra na sala**

Freya: Mas que saco, esqueci a senha do meu nick antigo e tive que fazer outro...

RedAvenger: ...

Freya: Oh, Amarant, você está aqui!

RedAvenger: ... (Eu não acredito! Foi ela que me mandou aquele e-mail meloso???)

Freya: Você está calado mais que o normal hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

RedAvenger: ...não.

Freya: Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça...recebeu meu e-mail?

RedAvenger: ... (Não acredito! Foi ela mesmo!)

Freya: Bom, e aí, o que achou dele?

RedAvenger: ... (Como assim "o que eu achei dele"? Aquilo foi uma declaração de amor, como você quer que eu me sinta???)

Freya: Pelos deuses, alguma coisa comeu sua língua hoje. Mas pelo menos me fale se gostou do e-mail.

RedAvenger: Eu...não posso dar uma resposta agora...

Freya ?

RedAvenger: Eu preciso pensar!

**RedAvenger sai da sala**

Freya: ...eu não entendi mais nada.

Freya: Só perguntei se ele gostou do e-mail que eu mandei a ele sobre as bestas selvagens do Continente Esquecido...

**Blackmage entra na sala**

Blackmage: ...

Freya: Boa tarde, Vivi!

Blackmage: ...

Freya: ...tá tudo bem?

Blackmage: É...você está esperando alguém aqui, Freya?

Freya: Não.

Blackmage: Ah...( Não é ela...)

Freya: Mas o que está acontecendo com todos vocês?! É uma doença?

Blackmage: Hum? O que?

Freya: Você está agindo estranho.

Blackmage: Sé-sério?

Freya: Sim, o Amarant também estava bem estranho hoje, mal falava. Por acaso está acontecendo algo que eu não possa saber?

Blackmage: Não...é que...eu recebi um e-mail hoje...a-acho que uma garota está querendo se declarar pra mim...e mandou eu esperar aqui no chat...

Freya: Ah, então foi isso.

Blackmage: E-e como não tinha o nome dela no e-mail...eu não sei quem é...

Freya: Ah, agora entendo porque você está assim.

Blackmage: ...mas se o Amarant também estava estranho, será que ele também recebeu um e-mail de amor?

Freya !!! (Se ele recebeu um e-mail desses também devia ter pensado que eu poderia ser a suposta pessoa que o mandou...)

Blackmage: ...Freya?

Freya: ... (E eu ainda perguntei sobre o e-mail que eu havia enviado...ele deve ter confundido.)

Blackmage: Freya, tudo bem?

Freya: HAHAHAHAHA! Tá tudo ótimo!

Blackmage: ...

Freya: ... (Não creio que isto esteja acontecendo comigo.)

**RedAvenger entra na sala**

RedAvenger: Freya, eu...

Freya: Ainda bem que você entrou aqui! Preciso falar uma coisa!

Blackmage: ... (...o que está acontecendo?)

RedAvenger: Não! Me deixe falar primeiro!

Freya: ...okay.

RedAvenger: ...(Como eu posso começar? Droga!)

Blackmage: ...?

RedAvenger: Eu...eu sempre admirei sua força e...e você não é uma pessoa...quero dizer, uma rata...ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...er...tão ruim assim...

Freya: ... (Não tô gostando do rumo dessa conversa...)

Blackmage: ...(Eu tô perdido...)

RedAvenger: ...e eu não pensava em coisas ridículas, como sentimentos e essas porcarias...até hoje...

Freya: Amarant, eu acho que...

RedAvenger:..e...e...bom, pensei bastante a respeito, e...eu acho que...

Freya: AAAAHHHH! PARE! PARE!!!!

Blackmage ????

RedAvenger: …o que?

Freya: Amarant, há um erro aqui.

Blackmage: ...( Eu tô ficando com ânsia e não tô entendendo mais nada...)

RedAvenger: ...mas que erro?

**MasterThief entra na sala**

MasterThief: Ah! Ainda bem que achei vocês!

Blackmage: Zidane! Tá todo mundo louco!

MasterThief: Hã?

Blackmage: Estão falando coisas sem sentido e tô ficando enjoado...

Freya: Mas que hora pra chegar, Zidane. Interrompeu nossa conversa.

MasterThief: Hehe, desculpem aí. Mas o que eu tenho pra falar a vocês é muito importante.

Freya: E o que seria?

Masterthief: Bom, é um aviso dos moogles que cuidam da manutenção da nossa caixa de e-mails...parece que deu um certo problema no sistema deles...

Blackmage: Problema?

MasterThief: É, mas já resolveram. Só que...como o problema não foi detectado a tempo, algumas pessoas receberam uns e-mails estranhos.Aí vim perguntar a vocês se não receberam algum e-mail parecido com esse aqui:

MasterThief: "Eu não consigo ficar nem mais um dia pensando em você.

MasterThief: Parece um sonho em que estou mergulhada e que nunca termina...

MasterThief: Preciso falar com você...para dizer que te amo.

MasterThief: Estarei te esperando no MogChat."

Blackmage: ...

RedAvenger: ...

MasterThief: ...pelo jeito vocês dois receberam esse e-mail.

Freya: E era sobre isso que estava querendo falar pra você, Amarant. Eu não escrevi esse e-mail.

RedAvenger: ... ( Por pouco eu quase...)

Blackmage: Mas Zidane... como um e-mail desses foi parar na caixa de outras pessoas?

MasterThief: Acho que o moogle que cuida do envio dos e-mails se descuidou na hora do envio e mandou pra mais gente sem querer.

Freya: Mas que confusão. Pelo menos o mal-entendido foi esclarecido!

Blackmage: Pois é...

MasterThief: Ah, Vivi! Não fica triste! Se quiser, te apresento uma garota legal pra você! O que acha?

Blackmage:...ah...não precisa...

MasterThief: Ah, vai ser legal! Em Lindblum tem um monte de garotas que adorariam sair com você!

Freya: ...esse Zidane não tem jeito.

MasterThief: Se você quiser também Amarant, posso te apresentar umas gatas legais!

RedAvenger: ...eu dispenso.

**RedAvenger sai da sala**

MasterThief: Que coisa, porque ele adora sair assim?

Freya: ...é o jeito dele. ( E pensar que ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas...)

Freya: ... ( ...ele realmente estava se declarando pra MIM?)

MasterThief: Alou, Freya?

Blackmage: Freya?

Freya: Ah! Desculpem…estava pensando.

MasterThief: Pensar demais não faz bem. Bom, eu vou indo nessa. Preciso achar o Blank. Vocês viram ele por aqui?

Blackmage: Não, por quê?

MasterThief: Marcus me falou que ele também foi a vítima do e-mail de amor falso. Se o virem, vocês podem dar o recado?

Freya: Sem problemas.

Blackmage: Okay.

MasterThief: Té mais!

**MasterThief sai da sala**

Freya: Também vou indo. Hoje foi um dia um tanto agitado.

Blackmage: Uhum...eu também vou.

**Freya sai da sala**

**Blackmage sai da sala**

-algum tempo depois-

**I-want-food entra na sala**

I-want-food: Hohohoho! Quina chegou!

I-want-food: Quero minha torta yummy-yummy!

I-want-food: Torta yummy-yummy, torta yummy-yummy...

I-want-food: ...

I-want-food: Zidane?

I-want-food: ...

I-want-food: Quina está sozinho...

I-want-food: Zidane me prometeu uma torta yummy-yummy e falou pra eu entrar aqui….

**Blank entra na sala**

Blank: Moogle maldito! Só agora consegui entrar aqui!

I-want-food: Ahá! Aí está você!

Blank !!! (De-deve ser a menina do e-mail!)

I-want-food: Quina estava esperando você.

Blank: Sério...sério mesmo?

I-want-food: Sim, Quina esperou um bom tempo aqui.

Blank: Ah... (Com certeza é ela!!!)

I-want-food: Quero minha yummy-yummy.

Blank: ... (Espera um pouco...o nome dela é QUINA???)

Blank: Er...perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas poderia me falar o seu nome?

I-want-food: Eu? Meu nome Quina. Do clã Qu.

Blank: ... (Peraí...esse não era o nome daquela coisa estranha e gorda vestida de cozinheiro que andava com o grupo do Zidane...?)

I-want-food: Quero minha yummy-yummy.

Blank: …...( Não acredito que essa coisa me mandou uma carta de amor se declarando pra mim...)

I-want-food: Quero minha yummy-yummy!!!!

Blank: AHHHHHHH!!! EU NÃO SOU SUA YUMMY-YUMMY!

**Blank sai da sala**

I-want-food: ...

I-want-food: ...sem yummy-yummy…

I-want-food: Quina com MUITA fome...

**MasterThief entra na sala**

MasterThief: Hey, Quina!

I-want-food: Zidane?

MasterThief: Me desculpe, tinha esquecido completamente da sua torta….

I-want-food: Quina achou que Zidane fosse outro que saiu correndo.

MasterThief: Hã? Tinha outra pessoa aqui?

I-want-food: Sim, tinha outro que Quina achou que fosse Zidane. Mas Quina está feliz que verdadeiro Zidane está aqui.

MasterThief: ... ( Agora que não entendi mais nada...)

I-want-food: Cadê minha yummy-yummy?

MasterThief: Então, vou te pagar uma torta num mini-restaurante que encontrei em Alexandria. Realmente é deliciosa a torta de queijo daquele lugar.

I-want-food: Yummy-yummy! Vamos logo!

MasterThief: Ookay...daqui a uma hora perto do mini-teatro da Ruby! Não vá se perder!

I-want-food: Pode deixar! Quina não vai se perder.

**I-want-food sai da sala**

MasterThief: Hm...onde será que o Blank se meteu?

MasterThief: Espero que ele não tenha levado aquele e-mail tão a sério assim.

**MasterThief sai da sala**

**Moral da história: Se receber um e-mail desconhecido, jogue fora.**


End file.
